what to expect when your not expecting
by fandomer02
Summary: when elena finds herself in a messed up situation which involves klaus putting a spell on her how will the salvatore brothers help her? and how will the turn out be? elena's life will never be the same even if she tries to change it back there no way and remeber in the end it isnt alway's living happily ever after
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in damons car extremely confused and only getting flash's of my car tilting over on it back. "damon what's going on?" i ask him looking over at him. "well you were in a car accident i grabbed you and now here we are" he said with a smirk "ok and were exactly is here?" i ask him only seeing bright green rolling hills as our surrounding as we drive "Georgia" he said with yet again another smirk " what no we cant be in Georgia my cars back there and my phone-" i stop realizing i have no idea where it is quickly looking around the car and my seat.

" where's my phone? we have to go back" i tell him looking out the window and then back at him " damon please stop the car" he ignored me i looked at him and rolled my eye's "Damon stop the car" i tell him slightly louder "ugh you were so much more fun when you were asleep" he said with a deep sigh and a groan.

when we pull over and i get out and try to walk only to double over in pain but bite my lips so it doesnt seem so bad suddenly damon's at my side "you ok?" he ask's me sincerly and i give him a small smile and nod my head "yeah thank you damon" and he nods his head but still has a hold on my sides so i dont fall and i close my eyes only to get the complete flash back

 **3 hours earlier**

 _Stefan went to get me a drink i was in stefans shirt and i slipt my underwear back on i had the most wonderful with him. I decided to look around the room when i saw a picture of me on his desk only it was in black and white and at the bottom it said_ 'katherine 1864' i was upset. i put on my clothes and ran out got in my car and drove running over something and the car flipped over.

 **back to present time**

I heard my phone ring and look back at damon and raise my eyebrow "thats my phone" and point at his jacket. he pulls it out and looks at it then at me " it's your boy friend" he says in a sing-song voice and i shake my head 'no' he seems to have got the message " no okay" he says and answers the phone " elena's phone" he says in a sing-song voice and a smirk. I can hear stefans voice on the other end "damon? where's elena is she ok?" stefan ask's "she's fine" damon says into the phone "let me talk to her" stefan say's damon looks over to me and i give him the look that says ' no chance in hell' "yeah um i dont think she wants to talk right now and with out her magic little necklace maybe i'll compel her to forget all about you and your hero hair" damon says with a smirk "damon if you-" he gets cut off by damon " um huh you have a good day now bye bye" damon says with a smirk and hands my phone to me which i slip in my pocket.

"come on" he says and i dont move "Damon" i say and he looks at me " will i be safe with you" i ask him and he walks up to me and places his hands on the sides of my face " yes elena i promise i wont let anything happen to you ok?" he looks me in the eyes and i nod "ok good c'mon" and we both climb in his car and drive until we reach a bar 'bree's bar' and turns off the car and heads inside.

Then he orders us both hamburger's and french fries. " how can you eat this?" i ask him "aren't you teachnically-" i stop and look at him "dead? its not such a bad word elena and as long as i have blood in my system my body functions pretty normally" he says and he eats a fry "don't you miss being human" i ask him he looks sad for a moment then he put's his mask back on " when i was younger i wanted a family something to call my own i wanted to prove to my father that i wasnt a waste that i was worth more" he says and i grab his hand getting him to look in my eyes.

" you are worth something damon and you definitly are not a waste you are so much more and i am so sorry your father treated you that way nobody deserves that" he squizes my hand and smiles a little and nods and he leans in and i let my eyes fall shut and just when our lips were about to touch *ding* we hear my phone go off damon pulls away and i garb my phone to see a message from stefan ' lena w'er u bnnie cnt do loceter sell i sry', i look back up at damon and show him the message. " so either he's drunk or he's textiing you while trying to fix his hero hair" damon says with a smirk and a eye roll and i couldnt help but laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**ELENA POV**

I wake up in the hospital, Damon sitting in a chair next to me. "what happened" i ask damon as i catch his eye "i dont know really...you fainted and you wouldn't wake up so i took you here" i nod my head i dont even know how i fainted I was perfictly fine this morning. The doctor come's into the room "good your awake" she say's with a smile " im doctor william's how are you feeling elena?" she ask's me "i would be feeling so much better right now if i knew what was wrong with me" i say and she nod's her head and grab's my chart and look's through it for a couple minute's.

she then puts the chart back and look's at me with a smile "congratulation's" she say's and i look at her strangly i dont know what she's talking about at all "what?" i ask her and she look's at damon then me " well when you came in your boyfriend said you fainted so i did some test's" i look over at damon noticing how he's been smirking since she called him my boyfriend.

"he's not my boyfriend he's my boyfriends brother and my friend so.." i say awkwardly to her. "oh well my mistake anyway i did some test's and-" damon cuts her off "can you just tell us what's wrong with her" he say's and the doctor glare's at him for a minute then turn's and smile's at me "im getting there" she say's "anyway i did some test's and turn's out your pregnant" damon stare's at me "what no that's not possible" i tell her freaking out "well it is because it's true" she say's and damon ask's her to leave so we can talk.

"Elena did you cheat on stefan?" he ask's me staring into my eye's "what? no" i tell him "last night was the first time I-" i stop and stare at the floor " you mean last night was the first time you've ever?" he say's for me "yes" i reply to him staring him in the eye " then how the hell are you pregnant?" he ask's me in deep thought " i dont know" i tell him and play with the blanket on my legs.

the doctor come's back in and i stare at her "it's not possible vampire's cant procreate" i scream at her damon's eyes go wide "ELENA!" he yells at me the doctor look's back at us " listen sweetie" she say's to me and sits on the edge of the bed. "it is possible your the doppelganger and doppelganger's are uniqe being's with doppelganger's its possible but only when your paired up with a doppelganger your body's magic make's it possible it's rare but its possible and you also need a witche's help for it to work but i know this because im a witch with vampire babie's they also grow pretty fast in the begining and if you want i can do a spell see whose the father if it helps" she says with sinserity in her voice.

"i guess you can if you want i know who it is but you can do it if you want" she smiles and put's her hand on my stomache and chants it feels wierd like butterflies in my stomach she stop's and look's at me "his name is stefan salvatore your also a month pregnant but again the vampire part make's it faster so one day equal's one months in the begining once you head into your second trimester it will go normally" she say's with a smile "thank you" i say and she nods her head "im going to get you some stuff parental vitamens and a chart of what's good to eat then were going to set you up with a apointment to check on everything" she says as she get's up and leaves with a smile.

i turn towards damon "i can't do this im only 17 i cant do this" i say shaking my head as tears start to wield in my eyes. "yes you can stefan will be with you and so will I we wont let anything happen to you or the baby" he say's with love and comfort in his voice as he place's his hand on my stomache "i dont even know if he want's kids" i tell him tears going down my face he look's at me dead in the eye's "do you really think that" he says and a sob racks my body "what about everything else school jenna jeremy bonnie caroline what are they going to say" he wipes my tears "well school will be fine and for your family and friends if they really love and care about you they will stick by you" he say's and i nod my head

later we drive home after everything and i contomplate how to tell stefan or even what to say to him."what are you thinking about" damon ask's breaking my thought's "how to tell stefan" i say and he " that's easy" he say's " oh yeah right just go up to stefan and say your going to be a dad surprise, yeah right" once we get to the boarding house damon opens the door and push's me through i climb up the stairs to stefan's room where he's sitting on the couch when he see's me.

"elena" he say's and hugs me " are you ok" he ask's inspecting me head to toe "im ok stef" i tell him and we sit down "why do i look like her stefan did you think that i could be her for you" i say angrily "you are not katherine not even close you are so much more your good and selfliss and kind elena" he says looking me in the eye's "why do i look like her stefan what are you not telling me" i ask him staring at him "elena you've already been through so much-" i cut him off "just tell me " i tell him and he sighs "you were adopted" he says and sob racks through me "how do you know this?" i ask in deep thought thinking this cant be possible "your birth certificate say's your parent's were miranda and greyson gilbert but there's no record of your mother being admitted or even pregnant" he says and looks me in the eyes and cups my cheek with his hand.

"how do i look like her stefan" i say once more to him "i dont know i would have to go through the petrova line and i couldnt risk that but it doesnt matter because your the women i love and want forever" he kisses me and i kiss him back if there's any time to tell him its now. "stefan there's something i ave to tell you" i say when i break the kiss. "what is it" he asks be watching me stand up "when i left i got in a accident damon found me and took me to the hospital while i was there they did test's on me and told me somthing i thought was impossible" i say and he looks at me concerned "what is it elena are you ok" he ask's worried "yes i am but dont say anything till im done ok" i say looking at him " ok" he says with a nod.

"the doctor said i was pregnant" stefan's head snaps up at me "what no that impossible" he says staring at me like its a joke. "no stefan it is doppelganger's are mystical beings when they are with vampire's its rare but it can happen and stefan it's happened im pregnant and if you dont believe me you can listen and you can hear two heart beats stefan your going to be a dad".

he listens and hears the two heart beats he looks at me and smile's he grabs me spins me around then sets me down and kisses me with a huge smile that reaches his eyes and tears starting to form in them "you dont know how long ive waited and wanted to hear those words i love you so much elena gilbert" he said and kisses me hard and with so much love and i return it happily.

"i vote its a boy" we hear from behind us we break the kiss and look at damon "uncle damon has a nice ring to it dont you think" he says with a huge smirk and light in his eye's we laugh together and damon open's his arms wide smiling at his brother stefan untangles himself from me with tears in his eye's and goes to damon and damon pulls him into a tight hug while they both laugh.

" your going to be a dad" damon says when he lets stefan go but holds stefan's face in his hands and he smiles the biggest smile ive ever seen damon have and he gave it to stefan with all the happiness and love dripping from the look he's giving stefan. tears wield in my tears and i smile at the scene infront of me "and your going to be a uncle" stefan says with a huge smile damon nods his head and hug's stefan again wich stefan returns eagerly and happily "i love you stef your going to be a great dad" damon tells him and a sob goes through stefan.

"thank you brother and your going to be a cool uncle" he says and break's the hug to look at damon when he see's the love and the happiness and the proud older brother look on his face his breath hitches in his throat. "hell yeah" damon says with a laugh and we all start laughing.

 **ok so i thought we needed a better bromance for stefan and damon and so since stefan's baby is coming they will get closer and act like the brother's they used to be and its all because of elena she brought them closer together. hope you liked this chapter will update again soon**

 **with love -carly**


End file.
